Sonic and Sally
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= *Pat Allee *Ben Hurst |Premiera= 25 września 1993 |Numer=2 |Poprzedni=Sonic Boom (odcinek) Sonic Boom |Następny=Ultra Sonic }} Sonic and Sally – drugi odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Mimo że został wyemitowany jako drugi, początkowo wyprodukowano go jako piąty odcinek. Fabuła Sonic, Sally i Bunnie spotkali się w Robotropolis, aby zniszczyć jedną z tamtejszych fabryk Swat-botów Wykorzystując Nicole, Sally uzbroiła wybuchowe kanistry, które Bunnie włożyła Sonicowi do plecaka. Bohaterowie zsynchronizowali następnie swoje zegarki i przystąpili do działania. Bunnie poszła wykonać swoje zadanie, a Sonic i Sally wymienili wspólny, przyjacielski gest. Sonic zbliżył się następnie do fabryki, której pilnowały Swat-boty. Sonic postanowił znaleźć inne wejście. Udało mu się zniszczyć kamerę, co zwróciło uwagę Swat-botów. Jeż pobiegł następnie po ścianie fabryki i wskoczył do jednego z jej okien, przez które załadowywano złom do kotłów z rozgrzaną lawą. Jeden z transporterów złomu zaczął jednak spychać jeża w stronę niebezpiecznej kadzi. Sonic zdołał złapać się pobliskiego dźwiga i uciec od niebezpieczeństwa. Kiedy dźwig się obracał, Sonic zauważył proces powstawania Swat-botów. W tym czasie Bunnie szykowała się do wyłączenia elektryczności w bazie, ale przerwał jej nadlatujący patrol robotów, który zmusił ją do ukrycia się. Mimo że Swat-boty wykryły formę życia w pobliżu, ale uznały że był to błąd systemu, spowodowany obecnością pobliskiej stacji energii. Bunnie powróciła do zadania, zrywając osłonę włącznika i rozpoczynając odliczanie. Sonic opuścił się po linie w fabryce i ukrył się, również odliczając czas do akcji. Sally również odliczała. Gdy nadszedł czas, Bunnie wyłączyła elektryczność w fabryce, pozwalając Sonicowi na rozłożenie kanistrów. Sally monitorowała jego postępy, ale musiała przerwać z powodu ataku Swat-botów. Sonic z kolei uciekał przed Swat-botami, które podjęły jego trop. Jeżowi udało się przygnieść je pod stertą złomu, które na nie zrzucił. Do pościgu dołączyły się jednak kolejne Trackboty i Swat-boty, co utrudniało jeżowi rozkładanie kanistrów. Kiedy zaczął go ścigać pocisk, wyciągnął pierścień i umożliwił sobie ucieczkę z fabryki. Widząc to, Sally zamierzała rozkazać Nicole wysadzenie kanistrów, ale została otoczona przez Swat-boty. Nocą, Bunnie wróciła do Knothole przez zjeżdżalnię ukrytą w pniu drzewa i wylądowała w stogu siana. Na spotkanie wyszli jej Rotor i Antoine, którzy byli ciekawi czy udało im się zniszczyć fabrykę. Bunnie nie wiedziała tego jednak, ponieważ musiała się wycofać. Antoine pomógł jej wstać, ale niechcący wyrwał jej mechaniczną rękę. Kiedy Rotor zapytał gdzie byli Sonic i Sally, niebieski jeż wylądował w stogu i rozrzucił siano na swoich przyjaciół. Sam zastanawiał się, gdzie podziała się Sally. Sonic chciał po nią wrócić, ale Bunnie zatrzymała go i przypomniała, że potrzebny byłby mu nowy pierścień. Tymczasem w Robotropolis Robotnik pojmał Sally i stworzył jej mechaniczną kopię - Sallybota. Snively przygotował pamięć dla Sallybota, na której miała się zapisać osobowość Sally. Na polecenie Robotnika zainstalował ją. Sally nie zamierzała zdradzać mu położenia Knothole, więc Robotnik uruchomił Sallybota. Maszyna idealnie odtworzyła głos Sally, ku zaskoczeniu swojej protoplastki. Następnie Robotnik skopiował dane Sally i nadał Sallybotowi jej wygląd. Sally spodziewała się, że Sonic nie da się omamić robotowi, ale Robotnik skopiował także jej osobowość, aby mieć pewność. Nazajutrz w Knothole, Sonic, Rotor i Tails czekali nad Jeziorem Pierścieni na pierścień. Niebieski jeż był niecierpliwy i już chciał ruszać, ale Rotor przytrzymał go i wtedy pierścień wyłonił się z wody. Sonic wziął go i natychmiast pobiegł do Robotropolis. Sally obudziła się w klatce, której kraty były elektryczne. Dziewczyna poparzyła się podczas ich dotykania. Robotnik przedstawił jej wtedy gotowego Sallybota, który okazał się być wierną kopią. Sonic zakradł się do Robotropolis, ale na jego drodze stanęła kamera. Kiedy jeż zniszczył ją, Robotnik kazał Snively'emu aktywować wszystkie zewnętrzne Swat-boty, aby misja ratunkowa nie wydawała się Sonicowi zbyt prosta. Sonic został wpędzony przez jeden z patroli w ślepy zaułek, ale udało mu się przebiec przez mur, o który Swat-boty się rozbiły. Jeż dostał się następnie do środka bazy Robotnika, a doktor kazał odwołać swoje maszyny. W korytarzu bazy Sonic dostrzegł monitor, który pokazywał uwięzioną Sally, będącą w rzeczywistości Sallybotem. Jej celi pilnowały dwa Swat-boty. Aby się ich pozbyć, Sonic wziął kubek i za jego pomocą zaczął imitować głos Robotnika, każąc robotom się oddalić. Jeż zamierzał następnie otworzyć celę. O ile udało mu się oszukać system pilnujący drzwi do celi głosem, o tyle wymagano od niego dotknięcia dłoni. Sonic zagroził systemowi głosem Robotnika i drzwi do celi się otworzyły. Sonic uratował Sally i uciekł z nią z więzienia. Robotnik obserwował ich ucieczkę i wysłał patrol Swat-botów w pościg. Niebieski jeż zdołał się przed nim ukryć. Wtedy Sallybot podziękował mu i pocałował. Sonic zaczął uciekać dalej. Kiedy Swat-boty były blisko, jeż wyciągnął pierścień i zdołał je wyprzedzić, uciekając z powrotem do lasu. Widząc to, Robotnik zamierzał przygotować Sally do robotyzacji. Łączność ze Snivelym została jednak przerwana, a sam system się przeciążył. Robotnik musiał odłożyć robotyzację na następny dzień, ale miał już możliwość monitorowania poczynań Sonica, który powrócił z Sally do Knothole. Po powrocie bohaterów powitało szerokie grono zwierząt, a Tails przybiegł na spotkanie z Sally. Chciał od niej otrzymać całusa w nos, ale robot imitujący Sally miał problem ze zrozumieniem prośby lisa. Po trzech próbach został jednak nakierowany przez Tailsa i wykonał całus poprawnie. Wieczorem Sallybot przyszedł do Tailsa, aby przeczytać mu na dobranoc. Zaczął jednak od niewłaściwej historii, a później nie wiedział żeby imitować głos wiedźmy z opowieści. Sallybot zostawił Tailsa, mówiąc że już późno. Sallybot udał się następnie do Bunnie, która skończyła naprawiać swoją rękę. Sonic zjawił się chwilę potem i powiedział, że fabryka Swat-botów nadal była aktywna. Zapytał Sallybota co poszło nie tak, na co ten powiedział, że został odcięty przed detonacją. Sonic postanowił udać się do fabryki następnego dnia i dokończyć zadanie. Słysząc to, Robotnik bardzo się ucieszył. Nocą Tails zaczął nabierać podejrzeń wobec Sally, a jego złe przeczucia potwierdziły się, gdy Sallybot przeskanował Knothole czerwonym laserem ze swoich oczu. Rano Bunnie i Tails obudzili Sallybota, pokazując mu pole marchewek, które jednak były zepsute. Tails był coraz bardziej nieufny wobec Sally. Sonic i Sally mieli ruszać w drogę do Robotropolis, ale Tails ich zatrzymał. Niebieski jeż poprosił Sally, by zostawiła ich samych, ponieważ rozmowa miała być sekretem. Tails powiedział Sonicowi, że Sally, którą uratował, nie jest prawdziwa, wymieniając to co zrobiła źle, oraz wspominając o czerwonych laserach z jej oczu i mówieniu do siebie. Sonic uznał to jednak za zły sen Tailsa i postanowił ruszyć. Nocą Sonic, Rotor, Bunnie i Sallybot zjawili się w Robotropolis, gdzie ścigał ich patrol Swat-botów. Bohaterowie zdołali zniszczyć pojazd za pomocą trzech lin z hakiem, wyrywając jego podwozie. Sonic przybił piątkę z Rotorem i Bunnie, ale kiedy próbował zrobić to samo z Sally, otrzymał silny cios od którego wylądował na ziemi. Nieco go to zdziwiło. Później bohaterowie ukrywali się przed kolejnym patrolem i zauważyli, że Swat-boty znały każdy ich ruch. Sonic zaczął przeczuwać, że Tails mógł mieć rację. Postanowił sprawdzić Sally, wykonując z nią wspólny gest. Robot jednak nie znał go i Sonic wiedział już, że Sally jest fałszywką. Zdemaskowany Sallybot odepchnął jeża na bok i zaczął uciekać, torując sobie drogę wybuchowymi laserami. Sonic udał się za nim w pościg, ale robot zostawił za sobą Mega Muck, w który wpadł jeż. Sallybot zamierzał wykończyć unieruchomionego Sonica, ale został powstrzymany przez Bunnie, która jednocześnie uwolniła Sonica. Niebieski jeż ponowił pościg za Sallybotem. Wykorzystując pierścień nabrał takiej prędkości, że dogonił robota i zaczął zataczać wokół niego koła. Sallybot przegrzał się od jego prędkości i został unieszkodliwiony. Bohaterowie postanowili dowiedzieć się od robota, gdzie zabrano prawdziwą Sally. Tymczasem Snively przygotowywał przykutą do krzesła Sally do robotyzacji. Sallybot zdradził Sonicowi i jego przyjaciołom szczegółowe informacje o miejscu pobytu Sally. Kiedy jeż dowiedział się o robotyzacji, zamierzał ruszać. Rotor zatrzymał go na chwilę, przeprogramowując Sallybota i oddając go w ręce jeża. Następnie bohaterowie rozdzielili się. Sonic i Sallybot postanowili odbić Sally, a Rotor i Bunnie mieli zniszczyć fabrykę. Niespodziewanie zasilanie w bazie Robotnika zostało odcięte, przerywając robotyzację. Sonic posłużył się Sallybotem do zniszczenia włazu do szybu wentylacyjnego. Rotor i Bunnie dotarli pod fabrykę Swat-botów. Aby odwrócić uwagę nadchodzącego patrolu, rzucili kamieniem. Kiedy Swat-bot wyszedł aby zbadać źródło dźwięku, Bunnie związała mu nogi za pomocą liny z hakiem. Następnie, razem z Rotorem, przejęła jego pojazd. Oboje polecieli w kierunku fabryki. Snively skończył przywracać zasilanie i był gotowy do wznowienia robotyzacji. Sonic i Sallybot wyszli przez pobliski szyb wentylacyjny. Tym razem robotyzację zakłóciły eksplozje w fabryce Swat-botów, które wywołali Bunnie i Rotor. Robotnik wysłał swoje jednostki do zniszczenia bohaterów. W tym czasie Sonic uszkodził jedno z urządzeń w bazie i uwolnił parę oraz dym, które odwróciły uwagę Snively'ego. Sonic wykorzystał okazję i uwolnił Sally, a na jej miejscu postawił Sallybota. Bohaterowie uciekli na zewnątrz, a Snively nieświadomie rozpoczął robotyzację Sallybota. Bunnie i Rotor uciekli, a Sonic i Sally wyszydzili Robotnika, a następnie uciekli posługując się pierścieniem. Snively poinformował zdenerwowanego Robotnika o tym, że robotyzacja przebiegła niezbyt pomyślnie. Sallybot wymknął się spod kontroli i zaczął niszczyć wszystko w swoim zasięgu. Po powrocie do Knothole, Sonic, Rotor i Bunnie byli niesieni przez mieszkańców na rękach w podziękowaniu za ich heroiczne czyny. Niebieski jeż podziękował Bunnie za pomoc. Dziewczyna przyznała, że jej robotyczne elementy okazały się przydatne, ale zauważyła również że posiadała coś więcej niż zwykłe roboty - własną wolę i serce. Sally spotkała się z Tailsem, który nadal nie był do niej przekonany. Sally ucałowała go jednak w policzki i nos, co rozwiało wątpliwości jeża. Sonic zaczął się naigrywać z Sally, poddając jej tożsamość w wątpliwość. Dziewczyna pocałowała Sonica, po czym jeż zabrał Tailsa i razem z nim zaczął uciekać. Sally pobiegła razem z nimi, aby dołączyć do zabawy. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Rotor *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Doktor Robotnik *Cluck *Snively *Sallybot *Swat-bot Ciekawostki *W niektórych wersjach scena w której Antoine wyciąga mechaniczną rękę Bunnie została wycięta, ale w wydaniu DVD z 2007 roku zachowano ją.